homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Heliux Stirst
- Normal = - Talksprite= }} }}}}Your name is HELIUX STIRST , and you are having trouble keeping your hands to yourself. You are the current champ of ESCAPING DANGER, especially since you seem to accidentally CAUSE TROUBLE ALL THE TIME. Because of this, you are almost ALWAYS MOVING from place to place. You DON'T SLEEP WELL, thus making you often seem JUMPY AND NERVIOUS. Like a fair amount of other lowbloods, you have some sort of PSIONICS, which you are NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT. You carry your husktop on you at all times, because you are afraid of having someone steal it. This is another example of how you are a HUGE HYPOCRIT, seeing as THEIVERY, SARCASM, AND TRICKERY are three things that get you in trouble often. In fact, you may just get in trouble for it right now. You have a fondness for EXPLORATION, especially in CAVES AND FORESTS. You think they can hide HIDDEN HISTORICAL INFORMATION, but it has never happened to you. You'd wish to someday DISCOVER SOMETHING REALLY COOL in those caves, but you generally think WISHES LIKE THOSE ARE FAKE AND USELESS. But still, the idea of finding some cool ANCIENT TECHNOLOGY is a dream of yours. Then, you could use that discovery to GAIN MONEY and ATTENTION and SAFETY and-- Oh wait. THAT'S STUPID. You know that cant and will never happen ever. From your experience, its always nice to have a WEAPON on hand. Literally. Though it means GETTING UP CLOSE, you like gauntlets because they are basically GLOVES, BUT DEADLIER. You tend to prefer RUNNING INSTEAD OF ATTACKING in most fights with trolls, but gauntlets at least help protect your hands, which are VERY USEFUL. ... Plus, there's always these sort of "MAGICAL POWER GAUNTLETS" in stories, and those are always able to do really cool things. You really WANT THOSE SORTA GAUNTLETS. That would be sweet. Your trolltag is timorousTraveler, and you speak at a quicker pace than that stupid brown fox jumping oVer that laz7 barkbeast. Fate Sheet Alchemy Sheet Life before SGrub/SBurb Heliux has spend a good portion of his life moving from settlement to settlement, generally not having a permanent hive for too long. He often moves, due to him generally running to escape trouble or just general preference. His original hive was a small shack outside of a city, before he started his habit of wandering. He looks back on those days with mixed opinions. On one hand, he had access to more things, could see more trolls, and shops are pretty dang useful. On the other hand, being a lowblood in a city is generally pretty horrible, more trolls means more trouble to find oneself in, and it's easy to get a bad reputation quickly enough. Lately however, he's been known to camp out. He prefers to camp in underground caves, which generally are perfect for hiding from the sun. He claims that all he really needs is a campfire, his husktop, and some other supplies he lugs around. His lusus doesn't seem to mind the traveling the two of them do, except when they are in open plains, to which the animal tends to hide wherever they can. The upside to having a small lusus such as a fox-rabbit, is that you can carry them around from place to place if need be. ((Portable Parent!)) He owns a small hive at the outskirts of a city, but has been largely abandoned. He doesn't go near that city due to a bad history there, but it still counts as a sort of "base of operations" for him. Heliux's Psionics basically allow him to "open the third eye," which allows him to see through walls, and view anything with psychic presence. However, anything seen with that "third eye" sticks with him, so anything traumatic or scary seen with the third eye would stay with him for years, if not for the rest of his life. And in order to know the downsides of ones own ability, he'd have had to have seen something pretty bad, thus attributing to his nervousness. He has been very very careful about telling others about this power, believing that it would only make him more of a target if others knew. Heliux has a very bad habit of stealing things. And bragging. Even when he knows that stealing a certain item will not result in any positive outcomes, his restraint can fail him. Thankfully, he's good at fleeing, and some of the really valuable things he has enough sense to just ditch or get rid of quickly. However, he still steals things often, generally having very little issue with nabbing things such as food or supplies he desperately needs. His worst habit however, is that upon being caught, he rarely just hands over the stolen item, instead favoring the options to run away, brag, or some combination of both. That habit is practically an instinct, whenever Heliux gets in trouble. Which can be often. He knows these habits will be lethal in the long run, so really he hasn't done much planning for living beyond 30 sweeps at max. One of his more important items is a grey scarf of his. Heliux has been known to wear that scarf, even in scarf-inappropriate settings, such as warm weather, or in the desert. It's unknown why he almost always wears the scarf, but he's been known to get considerably panicked or grumpy without it. Is it a security item? Does he wear it to hide something? Does that long piece of fabric have some sort of special use? Who knows, but it's probably not the last one. He's always careful to not let the scarf get overly damaged, at least. Some other important stuff probably happened along the way. Entry Heliux was the last to enter, though he was one of the first to install one of the discs, helping Nyarla enter. It took a while to enter (during that time he spent looting a nearby city while it was under panic from meteors) but eventually it was time. He offered Acenia (a troll he had been told to rescue) to prototype herself, which she did... and then 2nd-tiered prototyped herself with Heliux's rabbit-rat lusus. Jack also kindly harrassed helped Heliux enter the game, much to Heliux's annoyance. Post Entry Heliux so far has had somewhat of an easy time with the game, at least compared with everyone else. The events he has endured include: - Promptly making a deal to oneself to try and AVOID most alien drama. The humans are alright, but the rest... they sure are fans of brutal punishments and manipulation. - Human cultural conflict. The humans are nice but... wow they're weird. - Been in a team all consisting of higher-blooded trolls, namely Aaisha, Eribus, and later Lorcan. It took a bit, but he was able to get along well with Eribus and Aaisha, even to the point where they were all just playing some random music in a gondola ride. Lorcan though... well, he tried to lock her out during an imp attack, so that was something. - Largely rejected being the "hero" of LoAaA, despite it being a fairly nice place for planet standards. The contamination of the water, black (possibly lethal?) blood found in dead frogs, and a theme of things slowly dying off... all in all he'd rather not deal with it. The contamination especially, he thinks it might be more sinister than originally suspected. - Sat through a TON of relationship drama on all sides oh gosh this is all very confusing why is this happening all so quickly. There's no real outside pressure to get quadmates now, so he doesn't get why all this drama is happening. To each their own... - Had a hand in killing a version of Nyarla, while helping Aaisha try and revive him. It didn't go well, and horrorterror stuff got involved. Part of it involved a deal and "seeing out of eyes," but really he's just happy that he didn't get too caught up in the mess. - The Winter Ball was great, up until the parts where it wasn't. The points where he got to talk to people and even be the butt of a joke? Those were fine. The parts where he was caught in a deadly trial of sorts, as well as messing up teleportation so that he accidentally killed Lorcan? That was not nearly as great - Being a wanted fugitive in the hive of the empress was not fun, but thankfully he had a fairly minor punishment of cleaning up the mess and handing over a vial of blood. - Deciding to help Mike try and find the plant Vigil gave him. Mike will be killed if any harm comes to the plant, so Heliux would rather it be found quickly. (In Progress...) - Being volunteered to try and save a mothergrub at the center of Aaisha's land. Worst case senarios: The planet explodes or the mothergrub is killed. Bad all around. (In Progress...) Land -=The Land of Aqueduct and Amethyst =- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0lLbbX1ewk LoAaA is a beautiful land, with water running throughout the land. The hive of the player is precariously perched atop a large stone bridge. Or, what is at first assumed to be a bridge, until water is seen running through it and spilling off the side, down into a similar bridge below. In every direction, these structures stretch, amid a landscape of purple stone. At the same time, LoAaA is far from the perfect living space. Upon entering and starting the quest, the beautiful water quickly was found to be undrinkable, and the frog consorts were slowly dying off as a result of this. The black tar-ish substance found in the blood of these consorts further complicates things as well. The task at hand is to try and clean out the source of the water. Also, the hot springs on LoAaA are all still safe, and are apparently wonderful. Relationships! (Sidenote: WOW RELATIONSHIPS SURE ARE CONFUSING) TROLLS: Nyarla Aesona: Your "Punch Buddy." You two met because both of you were following this rumor of a gauntlet-treasure, because it related to both of your strifekinds. You wanted it because of it supposedly being ancient tech, and carrying around another gauntlet couldn't hurt. Sadly, the rumor turned out to be false. However, you two kept in contact afterwards. It's proven to be VERY useful, seeing as he's been more than willing to help if you get into trouble, or need to get rid of something you've nabbed. In exchange, you sometimes do a courier job or two for him. It's rarely ever a bother, and Nyarla has kept up his end of the bargain so far. You think Nyarla is a useful "business partner" of sorts, but you're not quite sure you two are qualified as "friends" yet. For the most part, you like him well enough. However, you think he is WAY too reckless at times, and that kinda bothers you. He has been very involved with this game so far, and you think that hasn't been the best thing for him. Drama is one thing, but drama involving people with supernatural powers? Yikes. Carayx Suproc: Your other "Punch Buddy." In your eyes, Carayax is pretty cool. You met over that same gauntlet-situation, and yet again, you don't regret staying in contact. You two don't have the same sort of partnership like you have with Nyarla, but you like Carayx much better in some ways. The game so far has changed everyone though and... now you tend to avoid Carayx. You only feel awkward talking to her now. Serios Calier: A seadweller you've talked to a short bit. He's impressive and quite skilled, you have to admire his style. At the same time, you've learned not to underestimate him. He was the only troll really able to keep up with you when you were teleporting around. And having a pissed off seadweller be chasing you for an extended period of time is a bad experience. As long as you don't piss him off, you think you two can get along well. Aaisha Irquen: You've talked a bit, and considering she's the empress... well, she seems calmer than you would have expected. That being said, you're doing everything you can in order to not cross her path. An empress is an empress, after all. Even if she does have a good sense of humor. At least she's fairly forgiving? You worry that her fairly-soft nature is gonna come back to bite her. In reality, it already has. Eribus Moirai: This troll... Okay, you have to admit he's not that bad, not at all. Sure he has his weird moments, but you honestly think he means well. Skeleton stuff aside, he knows how to deal with trolls. He managed to calm you down after your whole murder-incident, and considering Lorcan was his matesprit at the time... that takes some serious self control. You think he makes some dumb choices at times (which is why he lost his arms) but he also really does mean well. You worry he's gonna fling himself into danger, and you're... really not okay with that. This isn't a moirallegiance thing, because quad stuff is confusing so you're avoiding that with Eribus. Yes. Liskar Keckar: You've seen Liskar around once or twice, but not often. She seems alright, but... you suspect she knows more than she's letting on. You've yet to talk to her much though, so that may just be nonsense. Lorrea Fenrix: This troll can kick your ass, this much is clear. She's really good with a saber, is suprisingly agile for someone her size, and she somehow STOPPED YOU MID-TELEPORT. However she did it, it was terrifying. One minute you think you're safe to escape, the next you can tell that you'll somehow die if you escape. Die by escaping, not by staying. It was bad. You are also not at all put at ease by the fact that Lorrea is a blood sucker. You've seen it happen, it wasn't pretty. Outside of that she can be pretty chill, but... yeah you don't want to cross her path. In a fight, you're pretty sure she would win. Lorcan Miviwa: You MESSED UP BIG TIME. Right as you became aware of her existence in the game, you knew she was bad news. A sneaky purple blood who may not see the empress as the ruler? There was NO way you could see that ending out well. This was not at all helped by the fact that she did the typical highblood routine of threats and insults. You certainly didn't like her, and were not pleased to work with her, but you could at least continue on your quest with her in the party. And then you killed her. It was a mistake: You did not trust this "Bothwell" person enough to just let Lorcan be killed for plan-reasons, so you tried to teleport her to safety while the rest of the group came to a decision. That didn't go as planned, and you accidentally ended up decapitating her in the ceiling. The rest of that did eventually get smoothed out, but... Yeah you're certain she still wants to kill you. You can't blame her much, but you're not gonna just let it happen. HUMANS: Kyle Carter: You have a suspicion that he doesn't like you, and after the Winter Ball you can't really blame him. He's one of the few CALM people in the group, so when nonsense is abound you tend to gravitate wherever he is. You like talking with him, and have since grown to appreciate humans and the fact that they can chill (unlike other individuals.) Arty Batson: You are not sure what to think about this guy. He seems strong, kinda smart, has stable relationships... but he's a wimp! Worse than you, maybe. If he did have some guts, you have no doubt he would be a force to fear. As of right now though, you think you could push him around. Milo Howser: Really energetic, like wow. You have to give him credit, it takes a lot to unnerve him. He's also really good at improv speeches. He's also a space player, but... you feel kinda bad for the guy. He still has yet to get any real powers, his land quest seems annoying, and fate sure likes to be mean to the guy. Out of all the humans, you think you're fine with this one sharing your aspect. It's good to have someone that can appreciate the confusion and nerdiness of space. Adam Detrich: ... Eugh. Look he's not a BAD human, and you'd be happy to show him the ways of heir stuff, but... you kinda want to avoid him after some stuff at the winter ball. The worst thing he can be is cringey at times. And he has an alright attitude. But you'd rather not be near this human right now. Mike Simons: Apparently he's nosy regarding Quads. Look, you're gonna be honest: You don't hate him as much as the rest of the trolls seem to. Maybe it's because you have not talked as much to him, but whenever you do he seems innocent enough. You don't think he's a threat, and really in fact he can be kinda funny. Seriously, why does everyone want his head on a chopping block? You hate his plant, but that's only somewhat relevant. Lucy Felling: Very quiet, but a pretty nice human. You don't see her much, but when you do it's generally on good terms. OTHERS: Jack: Jack is an asshole. He helped you enter, yes this is true. However, just because he helped you escape the end of the world, doesn't make him any less of an asshole. Vigil: On one hand, you're scared of him and you'd hate to meet him face to face. On the other hand... he's a space player, so it might be worth it to talk to him about space stuff? Scarlet: HAH NO NOPE NEVER TALKING TO HER Libby: You really don't like how involved she is with your session. The more you hear about her, the more you think she just causes pain and drama. You've never talked but you're not a big fan. OOC Contact enderQuestral is the OOC Pesterchum, but you'll probably see me on opulentShamus sometimes as well Contacting me at enderqueenh on skype is generally effective as well, and I do have a tumblr but I don't really use it to contact people with. Category:Heliux